Gorgurth, the horror of death and Araloth the man
by NerdPhoenix
Summary: Upon the werewolves one found its way to the tribes of the east. This is the story of her who the men called Gorgurth horror of death and Araloth who went on a journey away from his home with the hope of slaying this beast.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

There lie many stories among the many lore masters of Arda: of Sauron and his great army of which he laid claim to middle earth this great servant of Morgoth was also known as lord of werewolves for he is rumoured to have torn apart wolves and men and recreated them in the image of evil, their souls now entwined together. He drew inspiration from the turning of elves into the first orcs and, by doing so; he created the first of the werewolves. Despite him being their creator, it is rumoured that the werewolves contain such savagery in their design that they wished to have no master but rather to follow their constant blood lusts and to maim and kill all who surrounded them. It is said that few like Carcharoth stayed loyal to Sauron. Therefore, the rest were sent to an island of which a few have survived and managed to still be living there today. Here they obliterated the tribes that are rumoured to have lived there.

This is all most know of the werewolves and these aren't even facts but rather rumours of their existence. There are however stories among the east; pasted down in vocals from man to man of the tales of the great wolves. From listening to these tales it appears some werewolves escaped their isle of exile and proceeded to slay and slaughter the men which inhabited the east. There are stories of about 5 however 2 simply disappeared from all records I could find. This tale will focus on Gorgurth, who men named for they believed she was the hound of which an embodiment of death had sent to end them. These tales are told from the perspective of man and no one (but these tribes of the east) have seen her and survived. This is why –until now– no one has recorded the existence of these foul beasts.


	2. First Arrival

_I would like to mention this is one of my first pieces of creative writing so it wont be very long and i may need to make many improvements_

 **First arrival**

No one knows how any of the werewolves got off of Tol-in-Gaurhoth however the most likely solution is that the small amount of the were wolves soul which was inhabited by a man used their intellect to use a log to float along the sea and the wolves resilience allowed it to survive.

The first knowledge of Gorgurth is when people out of the tribal boundaries kept disappearing at night. At day, patrols would find dead bodies among the floor. Whether they wore linen or metal, their clothing would often be torn which left gargantuan claw marks. Chunks of flesh had been bitten out; sometimes even whole limbs were missing. As well as that, the victims would be surrounded in a bath of their own blood. This sight was a horror among the tribes of which many now felt deep fear.

Soon it happened more and more frequently, until it happened every night –but never at day. This was supposedly as it preferred to sleep among the rising of the sun, rather than to the setting of it. The people themselves then noticed this pattern and never ventured far out at night for they feared what would happen to them. Eventually, Gorgurth hungered more than she had before; due to this she no longer feared the boundaries of the tribe. At night she would use her sly prowess to sneak in (avoiding the guards) and maim her victim as they slept. After 8 days of this monstrosity feeding off of them as they slept, the main tribal chiefs gathered around at a meeting. To make a plan. To end this issue once and for all.


	3. The plan

**The plan**

The chiefs gathered and argued until one stepped forth with his suggestion.

"I say we journey to the elves of east and request a blade to slay this beast with, for I have heard they have dealt with many wolves before"

This was followed by mumbling from the others until they all looked at him and one said,

"We will not go to the elves to beg. You may journey there but the trip must be done alone. We will not send anyone to accompany you"

"So be it," was the reply as he marched out of the room towards the armoury.

"Good luck Araloth" a few of the chiefs replied, and from then he was not heard from for months.

The chiefs continued to discuss till they had set up a nightly guard rotation so there was always a decent number of guards to defend from any attacks. This plan many viewed as ineffective as the beast may continue to sneak behind the guards or just slaughter them with her raw power; but it was something.

Meanwhile, one tribe's member went against the chief's orders and wished to accompany Araloth as the rod to the east was long and dangerous. She would not directly approach him but rather stalk him hiding in his shadows and helping if he should come against any trouble.

Once the meeting had ended she ran to the armoury getting her special bow, Morngil, a dagger and a sword. Then she proceeded to put on her cloak and swiftly leave the tribe hoping no one would notice.

Now she was upon the road to the east a mostly straight but long road that Araloth must of took. She just had to catch up. This was a problem as Araloth went with speed and wished not to stop unless he came across some goblins to slay.

Araloth could have taken no horse and therefore walked. His path was surrounded by trees as it passed through a forest. This road was simply a dirt path which would become quite muddy in the dreadsome weathers but now the sun shined high and the ground remained firm beneath his feet not squelching as it had in the winter.

Surrounding the path, luscious grass bloomed as nature rejoiced in this forest. Not much came forth to harm it except the occasional goblin gang hoping to plunder some reward off an ill-fated traveller. The trees stood tall and gargantuan, towering all- although they weren't as tall as the trees of Mirkwood which men had only heard rumours of.

It was a lovely sight to welcome Araloth as his journey began, but this was just the journey's beginning and by no means near the end. This tranquil sight was something taken from the men of east by Gorgurth and now they savoured it.

His stalker, however, did not view these sights so highly as she would often come out here and climb the trees perhaps hunt some birds for her dinner. Nature was a common occurrence of her life and thus she took it for granted. In these times of Gorgurth's devourings, no one was allowed out of tribal bounds; yet she often headed out here.

One thing she always loved was the wind. Its cold sharpness impaling her yet its calm tranquillity would cause a lovely relaxation in her. The odd extremes of the wind were part of her love for it, but so was its assistance in her arrows flight. She may have been blessed by the Valar to manipulate the wind or simply learnt of its ways, through practice and training. This was where she took the root of her name- from her passion.


	4. Goblins!

**Goblins!**

Oddly, Araloth heard a rustle which he was unaware of its origins. He looked around him and saw nothing but the forest which surrounded this path. He simply believed that it had been a bird which had took flight from a tree. However, his protector was now close enough to just about see Araloth and she noticed that something wasn't right.

With speed, she climbed a tree and saw what she had expected. Ahead of Araloth, goblins had set up an ambush. She quietly jumped among trees to get close to Araloth but not too close. She would only intervene if she had to.

Araloth heard another noise and looked up a tree to his right. This made him a stationary vulnerable target. Crazily, the goblins jumped out the tree and pointed their swords at him; wishing for his surrender. He however engaged in combat.

He swung his sword at a goblin and it pierced his chest. The sword collided with a rib which was fractured by the force. Araloth then withdrew the sword from the chest and kicked another goblin in the shin. Taken by surprise this caused the goblin to lose balance creating a perfect opportunity. The iron sword –now smothered in black oil-like blood- was thrust in this goblin that lay on the floor penetrating his steel chainmail and slicing his guts. Now, three goblins approached him in an offensive stature. Araloth realised that he was in grave danger and started backing away slowly.

The trio charged at him shouting in black speech words of which Araloth didn't understand: but still it drew out fear from within him and he prepared for the worst. However, just before impact, two arrows flew one pierced a goblins head and flew straight through into another goblins neck. The second arrow entered the goblins ribcage and ricocheted around it until it burst out, staining the tree with dark blood. This goblin hadn't died upon the arrows instant impact and thus it took a few ricochets to kill him. This left the look of deep pain in his face, as he now laid upon the floor his mouth wide open. Araloth stood amazed, as his saviour jumped out the tree to the ground in front of him.

"I am Thúlwen. I have followed you to assure your safety for despite the beliefs of the chiefs I believe an elven weapon is just what we need to slay the beast. Be more careful in the future."

"Well, I am Araloth (which you probably knew).You have my deepest gratitude. You saved my life..."

"We have no time for this I'm afraid. The longer we take to acquire this weapon the more of our kin that die. We must be quick. I am decent with a blade but my specialty lies within the bow so keep that in mind in combat."

"Yes I will. Now shall we continue?"

"Yes, we should"


End file.
